Voice
by Yubel
Summary: -short oneshot- Azure Kite is given a voice he greatly dislikes but Haseo thinks differently.


Yubel-…where did this…..how did…I don't even know how this came into existence, but I don't own .hack franchise or it's characters~

Atoli's voice was one of care and nurturing that featured her uncertain tendencies. Shino possessed a matured voice wavering between a good friend and a devoted mother. Alkaid, a voice of someone who always holds themselves to a standard with confidence in every move like blazing fire. Kuhn held a smooth voice laced with mischief while Pi held one of authority, as if she had a place over others.

All their voices held their own place in Haseo's head, but they all shared a trait. The warmth that spread through their voices is what warmed Haseo's own heart whenever he'd find himself speaking with them. In stark contrast, there lied Azure Kite's newly given voice. Instead of warmth and personality there was broken dialogue followed by a scratching electronic sound. Sometimes he couldn't even say complete sentences all the time. He couldn't even control the ear bleeding tone fluctuations that ripped from his mouth whenever the patch worked zombie tried to speak.

Though everyone agreed Azure Kite should be one of those people to be seen not heard, Haseo was not one of them. Even through A.I's odd and cold voice Haseo found a great deal of comfort in his former enemy's voice. Its comfort came from the four words Azure Kite croaked out after he found himself a voice of sorts.

"Haseo…I love…you"

….

Azure Kite tilted his head in a confused manner. In the last ten minutes Haseo had done nothing but stare out at the quiet grass environment before them. He wondered if Haseo's real life self had left his computer entirely leaving his white clad avatar to be a, more or less, lifeless doll.

Haseo gave a small grunt as he came out of his thoughts. He looked over towards Azure Kite's face catching the now annoyance that radiated from his companion's one visible eye.

"What's with that look?" Haseo asked pointing at Azure Kite's face.

Azure Kite lifted his gloved hands trying to make pictures out them. His uncovered eye hardened in frustration after little to no luck with and explanation; in the end, he gave a growl signifying the end of his already short patience.

Haseo chuckled lightly at Azure Kite's obvious frustration. To calm down the zombie-like boy Haseo placed his arm over the other's thin shoulders.

"Kite you can just tell me, it's not like you don't have a voice," Haseo said.

The white haired boy won himself a hard glare from the A.I. Azure Kite's pointy shark like teeth were sticking into the bottom of his cold lips. He turned his head back to a forward position before letting out a cracked groan.

"…Don…like it…doesn't….sound right," Azure Kite explained in his cracked voice, his face scrunching up after realizing how long it took him to even put a sentence together. He wasn't a malfunctioned enough A.I that he didn't realize his broken speech wasn't normal.

"Hey,hey,hey, don't get down on yourself like that. Sure it won't be perfect but, it can get better. You've been given a voice no matter how bad it may sound to you," Haseo advised; when he noticed the other didn't look anymore convinced he continued on," you remember when you confessed to me?"

Azure Kite blushed as much as possible for someone like him. His confession to Haseo had been generated rise in impulse by obtaining a voice of his own; at least that's what he loved to tell himself. Azure Kite jerked his head up and down just enough for Haseo to confirm a yes.

"You confessed to me with that voice and that," Haseo pulled his azure companion closer to where his lips were next to blue hair," makes me love your voice just as much as you…..no matter how annoying it can get".

Azure Kite playfully punched Haseo on his unclothed shoulder but kept a blush lining his cheeks.

"Not….funny," Azure Kite said.

"There you go, not so hard to talk," Haseo smiled.

Haseo took his companion's face into his own hands, turning Azure Kite's face to his.

"Love you Kite," Haseo mumbled before kissing the other's lips.

Azure Kite thought maybe his scratchy voice wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
